Thicker Than Blood
by Lily Nadesico
Summary: My first and only Freezing fic. What really should have happened in Chapter 49.


**THICKER THAN BLOOD**

**Hello, Freezing readers. What you are about to read is my personal reaction to the events that transpired in Chapter 49 of the manhwa... as well as my personal opinion on how things should have been!**

**As you possibly can already tell, I was very disappointed with what happened in that chapter. No, scratch that. You can say I was downright insulted by it. What was the author thinking, pulling that stupid twist and trying to make us feel sorry for a monster like Louis? The whole Bali arc was already unconfortably risque to me, what with the use of rape and sexual molestation, and the fact that Satellizer's reaction was played realistically and with dead seriousness. Not to mention the fact that Kazuya seemed to have lost quite a few IQ points in his confrontation with the little scumbag. But letting Louis get away with such vile, abominable acts without even a shred of payback... well, Lim Dall Young, you've crossed the line. I'm dropping this manga, but not before giving what I think is the only possible satisfying conclusion to the whole debacle.**

**And before anyone brings up that stupid flashback... don't bother. I consider that a weak attempt by the writer to make us feel sorry for the slimeball. Not to mention, it completely contradicts Louis' previous characterization.**

**I do not own Freezing, nor any character that appears in this story. I am making no profit from this, except the satisfaction that comes from giving a rapist monster what he truly deserved. Freezing and all related trademarks belong to Lim Dall-Young and Kim Kwang-Hyun... and that's all, I guess.**

**I know this story is crap, and quuite frankly, I don't care. Consider this the bitter venting of a former Freezing fangirl who has sworn off the series.**

**And, whether it is to blast me or praise me, I would very much like if you could leave a review.**

**Thanks.**

**0000000000**

**Thicker Than Blood**

"Holly! Stand up! You have much more power than this!" Louis El Bridget shouted wrathfully, shaking his fallen Pandora under the heavy rain, just as the victorious Satellizer reunited with Kazuya. Weakly, Holly Rose reached up, using her bloody hand to hold the blond's wrist...

"T-tell me... Louis..." she murmured, as he backed away just a little. "Do you... Do you really... l-love her that much? A... partner who is forced to obey you, kneel before you, grovel at your feet and become your possession... what's the meaning in a partner like that? I'm your... p-partner, aren't I?"

A small trickle of blood came out of Holly's mouth, and tears began flowing from her eyes... but Louis showed no mercy, and after gritting his teeth in rage, he shook off his injured Pandora and punched her to the ground, uncaring of her condition. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You're just a replacement for Satella! Because I couldn't have Satella... I couldn't be with her... I just needed a replacement! I don't care who it is!"

Louis wrathfully turned to Satellizer and Kazuya, and began advancing towards them, his thirst for revenge overriding all common sense. "Why, Satella! Why do you always try to leave my side? Why aren't you dependant on me?" he shouted, eyes wide in his final breakdown. "I am the heir of the El Bridget family! I am superior to that piece of shit... Kazuya Aoi... you call your partner! Then why? WHY..."

Before he could go further, and before either Satella or Kazuya could answer, Louis stopped cold, and his eyes widened even more than anyone might believe possible... Kazuya and Satellizer looked behind him in horror: the heartbroken Holly Rose, while Louis was busy ranting at the two of them, had gotten up from the ground!

"Louis..." she began, her body covered in blood from her fight with Satellizer. "I gave you my all... just because I loved you... I didn't care who your heart belonged to... it was enough for me to stay at your side..." she murmured, smiling through her tears. "So... say it... even if it's a lie... even if you want to go back to her... just say for once that you actually loved me... please..."

Louis stood in silence for a moment, just as Satellizer and Kazuya did... and then, he pointed his finger at Holly Rose, venting all of his anger on her. "You're worthless to me! Don't you get it, fool? You're a replacement who will never take Satella's place! I NEVER LOVED YOU! NOT EVEN FOR A SECOND!"

Holly Rose stood frozen for a while... and then, still tear-eyed, she cast her face down.

"I... I see... so that's how you really feel, don't you?" she stated, taking one step towards Louis, whose superior, wrathful demeanor was beginning to give way to a barely discernable fear... The fire in his Pandora's eyes was violent enough to frighten him as well... too late for him to do anything, Louis understood that he was in a situation where his family name, his power and his money were worth nothing...

"You will never... ever... be together with me..." Holly continued. "So... I'll give up on you as you are now... and in exchange... we'll be together in the next world!"

It all happened in half a second. Before Satellizer or Kazuya could do anything to stop it, Holly Rose dashed forward... and thrust her weapon into Louis' chest, piercing his heart and skewering him!

Louis gagged, and spat out a mouthful of blood as Holly Rose dashed towards the chasm... and the two of them, wrappedtogether in an embrace of death, plummeted to the icy waters below, plunging into them with a bonecrushing slam! Soon enough, the stormy tides began sucking them in, and pulling them to the bottom, as Louis desperattely tried to dislodge the blade for his chest.

It was no use. Even if he had managed to, the wound was fatal. There was no surviving this for a normal human.

"_D-damn..._" Louis' thoughts burned through his mind, as he began sinking. "_This cannot be... how... how can I... die... like that... I... I am Louis El Bridget... I am the heir... of the El Bridgets... Satella... Satella is mine... it can't... end... like this..._"

A mixture of bubbles and blood came out of the blond's mouth, and the last thing he saw was Holly Rose's broken smile as life oxygen fled from her as well.

Then, Louis El Bridget gave a last gasp and his body, along with his Pandora's, sank to the bottom of the waters in a crimson cloud, never to emerge again...

**0000000000**

**END**

**So, that's it. The rapist, sister-molesting scumbag Louis El Bridget is dead. The world is a better place without him.**

**Feel free to say whatever you want. I know this story is crap anyway. This will be my first and last forage in the world of Freezing. I just needed to vent my frustration before I abandoned this fandom forever. If I managed to satisfy someone else, bonus.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Lily **


End file.
